Drabbles por anatripotter
by anatripotter
Summary: Serie de pequeños relatos de mi preja favorita, aunque no descarto alguno de otra pareja,pero a pedido de mis lectores. Drabble 2: Confesiones: Harry y Ginny en una escena cotidiana...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! si, se preguntaran que hace esta loca escribiendo algo asi... pues veran, me canse de ver que hay montones de fics, que dicen que Harry y ginny es un error, cambio deplanes, etc.. en fin, fics, que no puedo leer, porque de verdad va contra mi naturaleza leer, algo que tenga el shipde H/Hr...**

**Asi que me decidi y escribi este pequeño Drabble... **

**Creo que todos hablaron, pero faltaba la palabra de el interesado... Harry! **

**Este drabble forma parte del concurso de amortentia, por el primer año de la pagina en la web... no sean malos y apoyemos este proyecto que ya tiene un año y que tan bien hacen Sandra y victoria... un beso para ellas, y estoy cumpliendo con la publicidad... **

**No dejen de pasar por _www amortentia(punto) com(punto) ar _(Espero que salga asi) registrense y participen de los foros. Les aseguro que no sera tiempo perdido!!**

**Proclama**

Harry llegó a la Madriguera mas contento que nunca, y no era para menos. Faltaban pocos días para su boda y el corazón parecía salirse del cuerpo, de tanta ansiedad y felicidad. Al entrar vió a su novia sentada en la mesa de la cocina, que miraba distraída un destrozado periódico. Al darle un beso en la frente, Ginny levantó la cara, y Harry pudo notar que había llorado.

- ¿Sucedió algo? - Preguntó. Ella asintió- ¿qué fue lo…

- No voy a casarme contigo… – Harry quedó de piedra.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya lo escuchaste… - suspiró- estoy harta que me tomen por una bruja pérfida, que se valió de artimañas para atraparte… estoy cansada que todos piensen que la mejor para ti es Hermione… - se levantó de la mesa furiosa – ¡hasta han hecho una encuesta, y yo salgo de última! Dicen que yo soy solo una mosca muerta que no te merece… ¡que todo tu amor debe ser para Hermione!

- Pero… - ella le tiró el diario a la cara. Harry se sentó y observó el trozo de diario, para luego mirarla serio.

- ¡Mira! Ahora me acusan de haberte dado una poción amorosa… Y afirman que es la única manera de que tu, te fijaras en mi – hipó de rabia- parece que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el elegido.

- ¿Pero le vas a hacer caso a ellos? – replicó Harry.

- ¡Siempre será así! – dijo llorando – lo siento... yo no puedo nadar contra la corriente Harry… no voy a casarme contigo…lo nuestro se…

- ¿Vas a dejar de lado nuestros sueños por lo que dice un estúpido diario?

- Es lo mejor… - dijo cansada. Harry se levantó, rojo de rabia y salió por la puerta antes de irse la miró.

- Bien si vas a hacerle caso a un diario y no al hombre que te ama, será mejor que me vaya… - y sin mas desapareció en el jardín.

Dos días después, Ginny estaba recostada y deprimida en su habitación. Ya no le importaba nada, y para peor descargaba su rabia en Hermione. Molly, entró molesta, y le tiró a su hija un periódico.

- No sé por qué te enojas con la pobre Hermione…

- Ella no entiende que…

- No lo entiende, porque no tiene la culpa de tu actitud infantil… ni tiene la culpa de lo que diga Rita Skeeter – la miró seria. – Mira lo que han escrito hoy… ¿A quien culparás por esto?- Ginny tomó el diario sin chistar – Espero que esto te abra los ojos… – y sin mas la dejó sola. Abrió el Profeta con manos temblorosas y miró la primera plana. Un Harry bastante enojado la miraba desde la primera plana, frunciendo las cejas, bajo un titulo demasiado sugestivo.

_**Proclama**_

"_**Yo Harry James Potter, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, y asegurándoles a todos ustedes que no estoy bajo los efectos de ninguna poción en particular, me declaro, profunda y completamente enamorado de la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, y que nunca, bajo ningún concepto la cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.**_

_**La señorita Granger, no dudo que es una buena bruja, pero no es la que yo quiero… no dudo que no sea una inteligente y bonita mujer, pero no es la que deseo a mi lado. Hermione Granger es mi amiga, a lo sumo puedo decir que es como una hermana. ¿Por qué esa obsesión de verla a mi lado como mi compañera de toda la vida? Yo ya he elegido. Mi vida es al lado de una hermosa pelirroja, y nada ni nadie, bajo ni ningún concepto, me hará cambiar de opinión. Absténgase de coleccionar firmas para que mi casamiento no se lleve a cabo. Dejen de realizar encuestas, que no sirven más que para herir los sentimientos de la mujer que amo. Dirijan sus atenciones hacia sus vidas. Ya demasiado he tenido que vivir una vida manipulada por el destino para que ahora, mi futuro, sea manejado por una tonta encuesta. **_

_**Digan lo que digan, hagan lo que hagan, piensen lo que piensen y lloren lo que lloren, la mujer que yo elegí se llama Ginevra Molly Weasley, y si ella me demuestra que sigue siendo la mujer obstinada y valiente de la cual me enamoré, me aceptará como su esposo el próximo sábado. **_

_**Atentamente Harry James Potter**_

- Espero que lo que dice el diario, te convenza – dijo Harry asomando su cabeza por la puerta. Ginny aun miraba el titular, y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

- Harry – él se acerco y la abrazó. –Lo siento… es que…

- No importa… - la miró a los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios – Solo dime que lo que soñamos, se hará realidad…

- Si – Dijo sonriendo. Harry suspiró aliviado. Se abrazaron un rato largo. – lamento haber sido una tonta.

- Está bien… ahora no hay que lamentarse… - la besó – ahora lo que importa es que lo haremos… y seremos felices como lo planeamos siempre¿verdad?

- Verdad…- sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo – seremos felices por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Finite incantatem

Notas de la autora: Espero que les guste!! Ya pronto actualizare el ultimo capitulo de Aprendiendo... no desespereis! No está todo dicho aun...

Saludos y dejen reviews...

Silvia


	2. Confesiones

Hola a todos! Mientras termino de afinar algunos detalles del final de Aprendiendo y me dispongo a comenzar a escribir "Amor por contrato", he tenido unpequeño tiempitopara escribir este Drabble... no es gran cosa, peroe spero que los entretenga y les quite un poco la ansiedad.

Les pido miles de disculpas por la tardanza, es que mi madre ha estado muy enferma, y no he tenido teimpo mas que para leer algunas historias y dejar reviews. Perdonenme, realmente estos dias han sido un completo caos...

Ahora si, les agradezco a todos las muestras de cariño y algunas puteadas, que he recibido, durante mi prolongada ausencia.. si dios quiere pongo el ultimo capitulo de Aprendiendo el domingo. solo me falta ajustar algunos detalles.

Ahora si, los dejo y escribire algunos drabbles en este fic, de mi pareja favorita y de algunos otros tambien...algunos seran romanticos y otros no tanto,pero les aseguro que se podran leer.

Ahora si, este drabble es el juegoprevio, la antesala del sexo y es sutil... no muestra nada,pero insunua bastante... disfrutenlo, y si no, ya saben... manden papas, porque con el corte de ruta en Argentina, y el desabastecimineto en las ciudades, el precio de la papa se ha ido por las nubes!!

**Confesiones**

- ¡Fuiste tu! – dijo Harry acorralando a su esposa en el descanso de la escalera.

- ¡Que no! – dijo ella roja de vergüenza.

- Fuiste tu, no lo niegues… - replicó.

- ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me creas? – preguntó, haciendo una vocecita inocente.

- Decirme la verdad…- sonrió – no es mucho esfuerzo. - Ginny hizo el intento se seguir pero él la atajó con sus fuertes brazos. Ella lo miró y suspiró, esa sonrisa era demasiado torturante – anda, confiésalo… fuiste tu… - dijo mojándose los labios de manera insinuante.

- Que… - ella titubeó. Sabía que ese movimiento implicaba una acción… una acción que a ella le encantaba. – no fui yo… - la besó, apoyándola contra la pared, dejándola sin respirar unos segundos.

- Confiésalo...

- ¿Así torturas a la gente para que diga la verdad? ¿Esta es la manera en que el ministerio trata a la gente en sus interrogatorios? – él sonrió de manera chulesca.

- No… solo te torturaré de esta manera a ti, sino confiesas…

- Me gustaría verlo… - él la apoyo nuevamente y la besó, esta vez el beso fue mas intenso e implicó cierto movimiento lingual. Ginny suspiró.

- ¿Vas a confesar? – ella logró escurrirse por debajo de su brazo y bajó los pocos escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la sala.

- No fui yo, fueron mis hermanos… - dijo riendo. Harry, aun tratando de serenar las hormonas se habia quedado en la escalera. La miraba sonriente. De un movimiento desapareció y cuando Ginny iba a peguntarse donde había ido, la sorprendió apareciendo justo frente a sus narices, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar, y tomándola con fuerza de la cintura.

- Mentirosa... – dijo besándole el cuello.

- Ya te lo dije fueron mis hermanos…

- Fuiste tu... confiésalo, no ganas nada negándolo… - Su lengua hizo el recorrido desde el cuello posándose peligrosamente a la altura del escote de la blusa. Ella gimió.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo exasperada – ¡fui yo! – él rió – ¡fui yo quien escribió ese estúpido poema, y te lo mandé con esos ridículos cupidos! ¿Satisfecho?

- ¿Tanto te costaba decírmelo? – ella le tiró un almohadón… - Me hiciste pasar la mayor vergüenza del mundo… - ella chasqueó la lengua.

- Aunque digas que pasaste una vergüenza enorme… yo se que te gustó…

- ¡Claro que no me gustó! – dijo él riendo – y te lo vuelvo a repetir… ¡fue la peor vergüenza que me han hecho pasar en mi vida!- Ella se acercó moviéndose como una pantera al acecho. Harry tragó saliva.

- Anda confiésalo… te gustó…- dijo con una voz que parecía el ronroneo de un gato.

- ¡Que no! – ella lo abrazó y sin esfuerzo lo hizo caer en el sofá. – No me gustó… - dijo poco convencido.

- Confiésalo... – dijo ella con una sonrisa sensual, mientras sus dedos tomaban los botones de su camisa, y lentamente comenzaban el calvario de desnudarlo. Harry susurró una maldición, al sentir la boca de su mujer, en su cuello y bajar lentamente por su pecho. – o tendré que utilizar los mismos métodos de tortura que tu utilizas en mi…

- ¿Si? Eso me gustaría verlo… – dijo con una voz ronca - y no te olvides que estas frente al jefe de los aurores… nada me hará confesar - ella sonrió coqueta, mientras su pequeña mano desajustaba su cinturón, acariciaba su abdomen plano, y bajaba lentamente para perderse en… – ¡Okay… Okay! – chilló – confesaré… ¡me encantó, me encanto! ¡Fue un poema digno de los grandes pensadores de la Grecia antigua!! – Ginny rió.

- Mentiroso... – él la miro sonriendo – y ahora señor jefe de aurores… tendré que darle un castigo ejemplar…

- Y cual es la condena que el tribunal me impone… - dijo acariciando la suave piel de la pierna de su mujer…

- Tendrás que escuchar la versión completa del poema – Harry abrió los ojos

- ¿Que? – Ginny rió con ganas. El se relajó y se sentó para atrapar bruscamente sus labios.

- Si no me dices que te pareció en verdad mi poema…- dijo amenazante.

- ¿La verdad? – ella asintió – no sé qué decirte… lo hubiera apreciado mucho, si no hubiera tenido tanta gente a mi alrededor que se reían de mi, y a ese estúpido cupido atrapándome las piernas…

- ¿En verdad?

- Si… si quitas algunas rimas… como la de _mis ojos verdes como sapo en escabeche_… - Ella rió- cielos… ¿los sapos en escabeche?

- Prometo que para la próxima, haré algo más coherente.

- Bien… - sonrió y la abrazó con fuerzas – fui sincero… e hice mi confesión. - la miro – ¿merezco mi premio?

- ¿El de siempre? – dijo ella coqueta.

- Si… El que más me gusta…

_Finite incantatem…_

_Nota de la autora: bien... Nada que comentar. Solo les pido paciencia._

_SAludos Silvia_


	3. venitnueve

**Hola!1 si, se que esto no es lo que esperaban... pero en la pagina de amortentia, nos pusimos el desafio de hacer drabbles para el cumpleaños de Harry Potter, y bueno esta fue una de mis humildes contribuciones... y decidi publicarlo por aqui...**

**Espero que les guste, y de mas esta decir que no desesperen... los demas fics no estan olvidados... ya apareceran!!**

**Besos**

**Veintinueve**

"Diablos… ahora tengo veintinueve" Fue su primer pensamiento cuando cerró los ojos, y se dispuso a soplar las velitas... exactamente veintinueve, mientras escuchaba alrededor la canción tradicional. Sonrió… este año George se había pasado utilizando la letra, pero cantándola como si fuera una pompa fúnebre… Claro, estaba James que lo secundaba. También sentía a Al, mientras le tironeaba la sudadera, con su vocecita tímida, diciéndole que no se olvidara de dejarle la frutilla de la torta. Y también escuchaba a su pequeña Lily, que lloraba, porque quería que su papi la tuviera en brazos para ayudarlo a soplar las velitas. Abrió los ojos un segundo, y la miró… Ginny estaba en frente, tratando de tomar una fotografía del momento tan especial. El se negó. Ella lo miró sin entender… sonriendo, le dejó la cámara a su padre y rodeando la mesa se acercó a su lado. Cerró los ojos satisfechos… Habían llegado a tal punto de entendimiento que no necesitaban palabras. El Sabía, y Ginny también, que la foto no sería perfecta si no estaba ella con él. "Pide tres deseos" le dijo ella muy cerca al oído, haciéndolo estremecer. El volvió a negar con la cabeza… ella sonrió. Harry estaba mirando a sus hijos… exactamente tres. Y sopló las velas. Una lluvia de aplausos, y gritos entre los que se mezclaban las súplicas de Al por su frutilla, el chillido de Lily, por su papá, y las risotadas de James mientras hacía explotar una bengala… Tomó a Ginny por la cintura, y sin decir nada más le dio un beso… James hizo "puaj" y las risas de los mayores volvieron a escucharse… la miró a los ojos. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

- No necesito pedir tres deseos… - le contestó- Todo lo que deseaba lo tengo conmigo.

- ¿No extrañas la gloria, los honores… la fama? – dijo ella bromeando. El sonrió.

- Tengo algo mejor que todo eso… – miró a todos. – tengo una familia… mi familia.

A medianoche, ya en su habitación, y con Ginny durmiendo a su lado, reflexionaba sobre las cosas que le sucedieron desde que Hagrid, lo llevó a su nuevo mundo. Hace más de once años, no tenía idea qué le depararía el futuro. Sufría al pensar que la mujer que hoy le alegraba la existencia, fuera a tener un futuro con otro que no fuera él. Murió pensando en ella, revivió pensando en todo lo que tenía por vivir… Ahora, en su hogar, rodeado de afectos, agradeció todo lo que la vida le devolvió, por esos años de sufrimiento y sacrificio. De repente, un ruido de pequeñas pisadas y vocecitas, iban haciendo eco por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Luego gritos y peleas, generalmente las de James y Al. Sabía lo que le esperaba cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso. James y Al, se abalanzaron a la cama, tratando de ocupar un espacio al lado de su mamá. Ginny medio dormida los acalló con una caricia. "Papi", se escuchó de repente y tuvo que ayudar a su hija a subir porque Lily aun no alcanzaba la cama.

Agradeciendo a Merlín haber tenido el tino de comprar una cama lo suficientemente amplia para que entraran todos, se acomodaron rápidamente. James al lado de su madre, Al, entre Ginny y Harry, y la pequeña Lily abrazada sobre el pecho de su papá.

- Bien… - dijo suspirando – ¿cuál quieren escuchar ahora?

- Cuéntanosla otra vez papi… - dijo Albus, algo tímido. Ginny sonrió – Cuéntanos de cuando eztuvizte en esa cámara y salvazte a mami de la víbora enodme… - agregó, con un dejo de exaltación en su voz.

- No – miró a Ginny – no les voy a contar esa historia otra vez – sonrió – les voy a contar de un niño que vivía en una casa muy fea, con unos malvados muggles… y que de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en…

- ¿El niño que vivió? – dijo Al.

- No… - dijo James bufando- cuéntanos una mas divertida… - Harry volvió a mirar a Ginny, quien sonreía.

- Bien… no quieren conocer la historia de mi vida…

- No te enojes, pero tío Ron nos la cuenta todo el tiempo. – Dijo James y Al asintió.

- Entonces… puedo contarles cuando solté una serpiente en el zoológico, y encerré a mi primo en el serpentario – los niños chillaron… Lily dio un respingo y sonrió a su padre, con el chupete en la boca - y luego si se portan bien, puedo contarles del día en que inflé a mi tía.

- ¡SI!!! – Gritaron los tres. Y Harry comenzó a relatarles las dos anécdotas.

Mas tarde en la noche, y luego de llevar a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones, meditó un instante. A pesar de todo no le había ido mal en la vida… tenía una esposa, algo chillona y últimamente mandona, pero en términos generales no la hubiera cambiado por todo el oro del mundo, y a la cual amaba al punto de dar su vida. Tenía tres hijos, uno más bromista que otro, uno más problemático que otro, y su princesa… tenía un perro, tenía una lechuza…. Ah, no debía olvidarse de Arnold el pigmypouff morado de Ginny, que no entendía cuanto tiempo iba a seguir esa bola de pelos con vida… en síntesis tenía una familia. Una familia que lo amaba y a la que amaba. "Diablos, tengo veintinueve…" volvió a decirse esta vez mas convencido y contento, mientras Ginny dormida se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. "Si, Potter…" pensó "feliz cumpleaños…. Y si son tan felices como este… que cumplas muchos mas…"

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Bueno, no es uno de mis mejores relatos, pero es la manera en que yo me imagino la vida de Harry… caótica, llena de risas, y extremadamente feliz.

Ahora un mensaje para Harry:

A ti, que llegaste a mi vida en un momento delicado, me llenaste de emociones y me recordaste que es bueno de vez en cuando volver a sonreír… te digo gracias, por la compañía, los momentos alegres, las aventuras… gracias por enseñarme a volar en hipogrifos y dragones… gracias por enseñarme que a pesar que la vida es dura, siempre hay que tener un momento para sonreír… que no todo está perdido. Gracias Harry, porque gracias a ti, conocí a un montón de gente, de todas partes del mundo, que abrazada a la magia de tu personaje, me brindo su amistad en la distancia…

Feliz cumpleaños, espero que los cientos de miles de fans que te siguieron a lo largo de tus aventuras, sientan para ti, lo que yo siento por ti, simplemente agradecimiento. Porque gracias a ti, volví a creer en la magia, y gracias a ti volví a escribir.

Silvia o como todo el mundo me conoce anatripotter…


	4. carta especial

**...Y como no hay uno, sin dos... este es el segundo Drblle que escribi para el cumple de Harry... si, esta escrito como si fuera el staff de amortentia, pero me encantó hacerlo... y nuevamente quise compartirlo con ustedes... a mi me ha gustado mucho y si hay algunos errorcillos dejenlos pasar...**

**Espero sus opiniones al respecto y pasense por la pagina, hay mas drabbles, uno mejor que otro!!!**

**Carta especial**

El comienzo del día no fue muy bueno… El cuartel general de aurores se convirtió sin quererlo en un centro recreativo mágico, pues allí llegaban todos los magos, los que conociera o no, para saludarlo, agradecerle su coraje, y darle uno que otro obsequio, sin olvidar la inmensa cantidad de pasteles que brujas con ganas de guiñar el ojo le dejaban en su escritorio. _"no, Potter… ya tienes experiencia con chocolates con pociones para el amor"_, pensó a la vez que los dejaba a un lado. Sonrió de mala gana ante las burlas de los compañeros, y antes de que comenzaran a cantar _"por que es un buen compañero"_ por décima segunda vez, tomó sus cosas y trató de escabullirse hacia su casa. Un joven auror lo detuvo en la puerta…

- Oye, cumpleañero –lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – acabo de dejarte al menos cien cartas que vienen del mundo muggle.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido – Pero… a los únicos que conozco son a mis tíos…

- No son de parientes…– rió – ¡son sitios de Internet de todo el mundo!! Que sabiendo que cumples años… enviaron un montón de lechuzas – Harry se rascó la cabeza sin entender – ¿acaso no sabes que tienes miles de fanáticos en el mundo muggle? – sin nada que decir, volvió a su oficina y encontró su escritorio cubierto de sobres escritos en varios idiomas… y las lechuzas seguían llegando…

- Después de leer casi todas las cartas, llegó a sus manos una, que había traído una preciosa lechuza ambarina, con un sobre, de color anaranjado... el remitente, decía simplemente _**Amortentia**_... Dejó a los demás en un costado, y se dispuso a abrir ese en particular... Rasgó el sobre y muy tarde se dio cuenta que era un vociferador…

"_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Después de mucho pensarlo, las miembros de esta página, hemos decidido mandarle un vociferador, deseándole en su cumpleaños, toda la felicidad del mundo, no solo mágico sino también muggle. ¿Se lo merece? ¡Pues claro que si!! Mis amigas y yo nos conocemos gracias a sus aventuras… (Adjuntamos fotos de casi todos los miembros presentes) cientos de jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes de todo el mundo hispano parlante, le agradecemos este vínculo… lloramos junto a usted, nos ilusionamos junto a usted, y por sobre todas las cosas, aullamos de felicidad cuando por fin abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Ginny existía!!(Tenga presente, que nuestra página se dedica exclusivamente a todo lo referido a su esposa y usted) _

_De todas maneras, no esta de mas, decir que a pesar de que la vida le ha deparado desde su ultima aventura, muchas alegrías, nosotros seguiremos estando a su lado… algunas escribirán historias, donde usted asuma la identidad de un pirata sensual y enamorará a una cautiva de cabellos rojos… otros, lo harán realmente malvado, y dispuesto a vengarse de todo aquel capaz de haberlo herido en algún turbio pasado… otras, las mas osadas, lo harán gay, y lo enredaran en alguna relación amorosa con su archienemigo Malfoy, o si tiene suerte, lo embarcaran en una relación prohibida con su mejor amiga Hermione… Pero usted sabrá, y nosotros también lo sabremos, que mas allá de nuestra imaginación, usted es nuestro héroe, y que cada historia que publiquemos, será siempre respetando su legendaria figura… por ultimo, no nos queda más que agregar palabras de agradecimiento… __**"Gracias, gracias, gracias, por existir..."**__ Gracias por hacer de nuestro tiempo libre un tiempo para soñar, para crear… para hacer que nuestros problemas cotidianos sean desplazados u ratito por una nueva aventura… Gracias por hacer que varias de nosotros le perdamos el miedo a volar en escoba… a las arañas (Fobia que comparto con su amigo Ron) y a tener ilusión… esa ilusión que nunca perdió cuando cada vez que se enfrentaba a la muerte, lo hacía, por un mundo mejor… y por ultimo, voy a agregar unas palabras que saque de una canción…_

"_**Cree que la magia funciona**_

_**No tengas miedo de ser herido.**_

_**No dejes que esta magia muera.**_

_**La respuesta esta allí**_

_**Oh, solo mira sus ojos…"**_

_Por supuesto… la magia a la que nos referimos, es la misma a la que se refería Dumbledore cada vez que hablaba de tu poder contra Voldemort… esa magia es el amor… y creo que usted, a pesar de todo, tiene esa magia de sobra…_

_Sinceramente de todo corazón, muy feliz cumpleaños.._

_De parte de todo el Staff de amortentia…_

Suspiró profundamente… y recordando las palabras finales de esa carta, sonrió y desapareció… era hora de regresar a casa.

El jardín estaba decorado con todos los juguetes de sus hijos… triciclos, pelotas, muñecas y cochecitos de bebes, habían sido dejados presurosos, y analizando la escena con su ojos de auror, podría decir, por la hamaca aun en movimiento, lo habían estado esperando y al verlo huyeron presurosos para darle la sorpresa. Sonrió. Amaba a sus hijos y desde el momento en que fueron llegando a su vida, siempre se preocupo porque fueran felices… y gracias a Merlín lo eran. Entro a la casa, y un batallón se pies y brazos se agolparon a sus piernas, al grito de "sorpresa, y Papi te quiero"… Casi se le cae una lágrima. James, le palmeaba la cintura, como diciendo _"estoy creciendo"_ Al, lo miraba desde abajo, con sus enormes ojos verdes, abiertos como diciendo "_papi te admiro"_ y Lily, su pequeña pelirroja, le babeaba el pantalón… los adoraba. Miró hacia la chimenea, y allí estaba ella. Su refugio… Sonriendo como siempre, y recordó el final de esa carta…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo Ginny acercándose, y dando un abrazo. Harry la aferró con fuerzas haciéndola suspirar, y luego la aparto para mirarla a los ojos.

- No dejes que esta magia muera… - la besó. Ginny sabia a que se refería. Luego del beso lo miro a los ojos.

- Nunca, Harry, nunca morirá… - sonrió

- Lo se… - miro a sus hijos una vez mas – de esa magia tengo de sobra.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Los quiero y adoro a Harry...

La partecita de la canción, me animé a traducirla, de la canción _"magic Works"_… si no se acuerdan, es la canción medio lenta de la fiesta de navidad de "El cáliz de Fuego"

ah... y si quieren seguirme en twitter solo tienen que escribir esa pagina/anatripotter, no digo muchas cosas, pero de vez en cuando estoy!! bye!!


	5. cuestion particular

Hello my babies!! como están!! mientras esperan el final de AXC, les he traido este one shot que ice para un concurso de un foro de Harry Potter... si, se que esperan que termine el bendito fic, pero cada cosa tiene sus tiempos y yo me lo estoy tomando lentamente!1 jaja... espero terminarlo antes d emorir!!

En fin... noticias son noticias y les digo que contrariamente a lo que pensaba voy a hacer la secuela de la cigueña. No la queria hacer porque la historia me parecia descontinuada, teneindo en cuenta el magifico final de la saga escrita por Rowling...pero bueno, el fic tiene esas pequeñas cosas que a nosotros nos encantan y una de ellas son las licencias que no podemos tomar para decidir un final distinto o una historia completamente distinta... en fin, ya veremos como le va. Eso si, o la esperen pronto.. tenog quepensarla muy bien y replantear los dos cap que ya tiene escritos.

Y por otra parte ya esoty embarcada en otro proyecto. Y ese tendra mi prioridad...

Espero que les guste.

sigo en twitter y en facebook, pero en fin alli solo digo tonterias....

Cuestión

** particular**

Había estado mirándola todo el santo día. Y siempre que estaba a punto de encararla aparecía él. Maldita sea, se repetía una y otra vez. _"¿acaso los hados estaban en su contra? Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo que no te importaban estas "cuestiones" en absoluto, Potter."_ Y cuando Harry pensaba en "cuestiones", se refería a… chicas. Y desde ese año, esas "cuestiones" en general, habían pasado a ser, desafortunadamente, una "cuestión particular"… y esa cuestión en particular, tenía nombre y apellido…. Y sonaba fuerte, ensordecedoramente, tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón: Ginny Weasley. Y era desafortunada, porque de todo el plantel femenino estudiantil de Hogwarts, en la que nunca, pero nunca tenía que poner los ojos, o en un fututo sus manos, era precisamente en la hermana de su mejor amigo. _"Ella era intocable, imposible, no… cero pensamiento lascivo o romántico para con ella, Potter…"_ pero, suspiró… quien era él para luchar contra lo que no podía luchar, y mas cuando "ese algo imposible de luchar" tenía esa cara de ángel, esa mirada de diosa, y esa sonrisa de demonio… y las piernas, y esos lindos… Se golpeó la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos… o al menos esconderlos para sacarlos sin vergüenza o pena hasta que se encontrara bien solito, en la noche, recostado en su cama, protegido de las miradas de Ron y mas que nada, alejado de Dean Thomas, el novio de Ginny a quien desgraciadamente solo hacía "cornudo" en sueños. Volvió a golpearse. Debía alejar esos pensamientos… por ahora.

Volviendo a la realidad, a esa hermosa "cuestión particular", de larga cabellera rojiza, Harry sabía que había varias "verdades irrefutables" con respecto a Ginny Weasley. Primero ella había perdido interés por el archifamoso "niño que vivió". ¡Diablos! ¡Si hasta hace apenas un año ella adoraba el suelo que él pisaba!! Maldecía el momento de en que la había ignorado y no le había invitado al baile de Navidad del torneo de los tres magos… quizás si no hubiera sido tan idiota y solo pensar en Cho, él y Ginny ahora…

El cielo de la tierra se volvió plomizo e instantes después pequeños copos de nieve se agolparon en la ventana de los vestuarios de Quidditch. Terminó de cambiarse y luego decidió, para despejar su mente, dar unas vueltas más al campo de quidditch con su saeta de fuego. Dio una patada al suelo y se elevó lentamente, tratando de serenar sus pensamientos…. Acarició el mango de su escoba, y sin quererlo pensó en su padrino. Si Sirius estuviera vivo… seguro le daría buenos consejos, al fin y al cabo él y su padre tenían un éxito tremendo en lo que a chicas se refiere. El viento y la nieve lo hicieron estremecer, y recién entonces se recordó que no llevaba el abrigo apropiado… mejor… el frío combatía la añoranza… y lo elevado de su temperatura cada vez que se acordaba de las formas tan femeninas que había descubierto en ella, durante los entrenamientos.

Se había elevado demasiado con su escoba, y ahora tenía una vista de todos los terrenos de la escuela. A lo lejos podía observar el castillo. Algunos alumnos jugaban con bolas de nieve… otros, más que nada parejitas de novios, se abrazaban y besaban furtivamente. Una de esas parejas, lo hizo entrecerrar sus ojos y lanzar un lastimoso gruñido… Dando un suspiro giró la escoba hacia la dirección contraria.

Volviendo a pensar en esas verdades irrefutables, la peor de todas, debía reconocer con pesar, era que "su cuestión particular" tenía un novio. Vaya novedad. Como si una chica tan vivaz, y tan hermosa fuera a quedarse sola, esperando que un idiota de anteojos se diera cuenta que existía… Tenia novio, "octopus Thomas", le llamaba en silencio, porque no sabia como, pero a cada rato que los viera juntos, él la acaparaba y atrapaba como si tuviera ocho asquerosos tentáculos, y cuando la besaba… ay Merlín, cómo lograba serenar a su bestia interior no lo sabía, pero cada día que pasaba le costaba un poco mas. Odiaba ver que ese desgraciado ponía su boca babosa, y mancillaba impunemente los carnosos, rosados y tiernos labios de su pelirroja. ¿Como calmar a la bestia en situaciones así? Lo que lo hacia sentir mal, era que Dean era un buen chico… ¡pero no era él! A su entender, Harry era el novio perfecto para Ginny. Los padres de la novia lo adoraban, era el mejor amigo de su hermano, sus otros hermanos simpatizaban con él… bueno Percy no tanto, ¿Acaso tenía que agradarle a todo el mundo?

Su bestia interior, lo hizo girar la cabeza hacia el lugar donde antes estaba la feliz pareja… discusión entre ellos, el monstruo sonrió… Movimiento de brazos desenfrenadamente de parte de ella… mas sonrisas, el condenado canalla mostraba su filosa dentadura, le gustaba verla enojada… Ah, ahora el monstruo colmilludo de los celos estaba gruñendo como la puta madre… el maldito "octopus", quería acapararla con sus asquerosos tentáculos y detenerla… ella lo esquivaba, él se iba farfullando y desaparecía dentro del castillo… al ver el camino libre, la bestia lo obligó a virar la escoba y le recomendaba acercarse a Ginny para consolarla… sonrió con maldad; ¿quien era él para no hacer caso a un consejo tan bueno?

Bien… una pelea más y van… Ginny desandó los escalones de la entrada y a pesar de la nieve que caía suavemente por los terrenos del colegio, decidió que entrar al castillo no era una buena idea. Dean le había estado recriminando como en la mayoría de las veces que se habían visto esa semana, que Harry la mirara tan insistentemente durante todo el entrenamiento. Y mas que nada se había enojado con ella, porque no intentó poner freno a los intentos de coqueteo por parte del capitán de su equipo de quidditch… ¿Por que iba a hacerlo? Si a ella a pesar de su novio, ¡le encantaba! Refunfuñó mientras apretaba con rabia los libros, y se encaminaba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Seguro que el semigigante podría comprenderla, después de todo Hagrid siempre había sido una especie de confesor… y él podría darle una pista del por que de la nueva actitud de su amigo. Si, Harry estaba distinto ese año. La miraba extraño, le sonreía raro… suspiró otra vez… ¿como decirle que dejara de hacer lo que había deseado que hiciera, desde el momento en que lo vio? Si, era un revoltijo de palabras, pero en eso se convertía cuando la "cuestión Harry", parecía en su vida.

Dean había tenido razón en enojarse… pero ella no podía decirle a Harry _"se que me coqueteas, pero no me gusta_…" sonrió, sabía que estaba mal, pero era lindo despertar la admiración de alguien y si ese alguien es la persona que toda tu vida has querido llamarle la atencion, ¿que mejor? No era justa con Dean lo sabía…pero también estaba conciente que al estar con Dean, no era justa consigo misma. Cada momento en que ella se decidía a decir "adiós", su novio le salía con algo que la hacia evitar el tema. Y cuando Dean le pedía "evitar" a Harry… no, eso nunca podría hacerlo. Primero la "cuestión Harry", era su cuestión particular. Solo de ella y nadie nunca jamás la haría separarse de sus deseos o "cuestiones". No debía ser idiota y creer que un "clavo saca a otro clavo." El clavo con las iniciales del mas famoso mago de todos los tiempos, estaba bien hundido en su piel… y en su corazón. Evitarlo seria como, tratar de taparse la nariz y vivir sin aire. ¡Además era el mejor amigo de su hermano y de su mejor amiga!! ¿Como seria compartir con ellos dandole la espalda a Harry? Además, como diablos evitar esa mirada esmeralda que podría derretir el mas grande de los témpanos de hielo...

- Un knut por tus pensamientos… - la voz de Harry la hizo dar un saltito y casi resbalar en la nieve. Se dio vuelta pero no vio a nadie. Bufó. Lo único que le faltaba era volverse loca, escuchando por todos lados su voz.

- ¿Harry? – El rió y ella elevó la mirada. El estaba sobre su cabeza sentado muy tranquilo sobre su escoba.

- ¡Hola Ginny! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – que raro verte por aquí con este tiempo… - la miró a los ojos – y solita, para variar… - agregó burlón.

- Cuando quiero estar sola… estoy sola -. Dijo ella secamente.

- ¡No te pongas tan seria! – dijo riendo – cuando sonríes te ves mas hermosa – a pesar del frío Ginny sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero aun así…

- ¿Lo raro es verte a ti por aquí y solo! – dijo apretando los libros mas fuerte, siendo conciente de que sus manos heladas por el frió comenzaban a quedarse blancas. – ¿donde están mi hermano y Hermione?

- ¿Dónde están tus guantes? – dijo serio – ¿acaso no sientes frío?

- Estaba enfadada con… cosas… y pensando en algunas… "cuestiones" y no me di cuenta que no había traído mis guantes – él resopló y sin decir nada, se sacó sus hermosos guantes verdes y se los entregó con una sonrisa.

- Mis guantes...- carraspeó tratando de serenar la respiración. Tanta caballerosidad en Harry, era extraña – digo, son los guantes que te regalé en tu cumpleaños, ¿no?

- Claro, y me han servido mucho este año…- rió - son mis guantes de la suerte… - ella se los puso rápidamente. Aun conservaban el calor de su cuerpo. Ese dato la hizo estremecer – cuídalos. Los valoro mucho… por que se cuánto te costó tejerlos para mi – otra vez la onda de calor recorrió su cuerpo.

- Gracias – él realizó una extraña reverencia sobre la escoba, y casi se le caen los anteojos, ella ahogó la risa que le provocó verlo maniobrar con una mano la escoba para que sus lentes permanecieran en su lugar – ¿qué haces aquí, volando en tu escoba, con la nieve cayendo tan…?

- ¿cayendo tan románticamente? – Ginny rió – que, ¿no te parece romántico salir a caminar bajo la nieve?

- ¿Tu, romántico? – mas risas – ¡eres como Ron respecto al romance!

- Créeme Ginny, uno puede cambiar – dijo con una sonrisa, y luego con una expresión seria, se enderezo en la escoba y se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, muy al estilo de Percy, su hermano. A Ginny le pareció tierno el gesto – uno crece y de repente… - la miró – se encuentra pensando en ciertas "cuestiones particulares"… tan a menudo que aparecen en tus sueños y… - la miró. Ella ralentizó el paso y le devolvía una mirada llena de asombro primero y luego de expectación. Carraspeó – lo cierto es que salí a volar en mi escoba, y luego comenzó a nevar… Luego a punto de volverme te vi y me dije, ¿No es un lindo día para invitar a una hermosa pelirroja a volar por…?

- No gracias – dijo mas colorada que su pelo – en realidad voy a la casa de Hagrid...

- Te vi discutir con Dean…

- ¡No me hables de eso! Últimamente Dean está imposible… sus celos me… -¿Problemas entre ellos?, sabía que era un cerdo por pensar así, pero escuchar que ellos reñían era prácticamente música para sus oídos. Una música que traía calor, amor… y mucha esperanza a su bestia interior que en este momento mantenía la cabeza olfateando hacia Ginny y ronroneando como un gatito domesticado... si la cosa seguía así, lo próximo que haría la bestia sería rozarse en su pierna. _"¡NO! ¡Esos pensamientos ahora, frente a ella no! ¡Guárdalos para cuando estas solo! Respira, respira… Si, así, bien Potter."_ La miró sereno y la interrumpió.

- ¿Por eso huyes?

- ¡No huyo! – dijo aun ofuscada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Voy a ver a Hagrid, ya te dije...

- Anda…Vamos a dar una vuelta en…

- ¡No, hace frío!

- ¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta? – dijo riendo. Ella rió también...

- Había olvidado lo sarcástico que eres… - dijo en tono burlón.

- Usted, señorita Weasley, se ha olvidado de mí… - dijo en tono de reproche. Ella paró en seco.

- ¿Que? – la risa de él era gruesa y vibrante. Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Y menos que Harry se comportara así… como si estuviera tratando de… ¿seducirla? No, aseveró para si, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esa idea era absurda, tan absurda como caminar en medio de la nieve, con un chico muy guapo volando a su lado en la escoba, y diciéndole esas cosas que le hacían aflojar las rodillas.

- ¿Recuerdas lo bien que lo pasábamos en la madriguera durante las vacaciones de verano? – ella asintió – ¿por que no lo hacemos aquí en la escuela? – ella levantó los hombros. – ¡Casi ni nos encontramos! Solo unas cuantas palabras durante las comidas… o si no fuera por los entrenamientos de Quidditch… ¿Qué crees, Ginny?

- No lo sé… - dijo lamentando el no poder estar cerca de él mas tiempo.

- Yo si lo se… - dijo tan enardecido que escupió unos cuantos copos que se le metieron a la boca – Es por Dean… - Ginny suspiró resignada y triste.

- Es mi novio Harry – dijo no tan segura de ello.

- No me lo recuerdes… - masculló. Ella lo miro con ternura. ¿No tenia por que ser así, no? Se repetía. ¿No? ¡Claro que no! Por supuesto que no! Dean no le iba a arruinar su amistad con Harry… la vez que lo tenía y que no le temblaban las piernas y huía como una posesa, como cuando era mas pequeña, no iba a desperdiciar esos momentos tan lindos… no señor, Dean Thomas no tenía derecho a decirle que evitara a Harry… y maldito fuera su corazón, pues él tampoco iba a dejar que Dean lo exigiera…

- Aun así… tienes razón… - sonrió – si que nos divertíamos en mi casa… burlándonos de Ron…

- Podemos hacerlo aquí también… - dijo él con un tono cargado de complicidad que a Ginny le encantó. Adoraba la faceta _"Guardemos un secreto entre tu y yo y que nadie mas se entere,"_ que Harry solía tener cuando se pasaban las tardes veraniegas, recostados, mirando hacia el cielo, cerca del estanque en la madriguera…

- ¿Burlarnos de Ron? – dijo pícaramente.

- ¡No! – rió – ser amigos como en el verano… hacer cosas… - ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, esperando la propuesta – no sé… ir a Hogsmeade, visitar las cocinas en horas de la noche… hacerles bromas a tu hermano… o jugar a los naipes explosivos frente a la chimenea de la sala común… charlar, decirnos que nos gusta o nos disgusta… ¡puedo ayudarte con los deberes!

- Vaya… hay tantas cosas que hacer… - para su mala suerte tembló... y fue mala suerte porque Harry se dio cuenta. La miró preocupado.

- Tienes frío… – dijo severamente, y Ginny agradeció que adjudicara el temblor al frió y no a la emoción que sus palabras le provocaban. Moviendo su varita, hizo aparecer unas graciosas orejeras de color rosa – se que no son de tu color favorito… pero al menos servirán –ella aceptó el regalo sorprendida – ¿que?

- ¿Como sabias que el rosa no es mi color…? - él sonrió.

- Se todo sobre ti Ginny – dijo con un aire de superioridad – Y lo que no se, tu me lo has dicho, y recuerdo cada cosa que me has revelado.

- ¿Conoces mis secretos… más secretos? – él movió los hombros como no dandole importancia la asunto…

- También puedo adivinarlo… - rieron. Ambos sabían que Harry era pésimo para adivinación.

- Si, seguro… ¿me leerás la palma de la mano? – _"no"_, pensó él… _"¡si pudiera te lamería la mano!"_ Oh, otra vez esos extraños e incómodos pensamientos…odiaba cuando aparecían.

- Y, qué me dices… - ella suspiró – ¿que podemos hacer lo más rápido posible de esa enorme lista de actividades que podemos compartir como amigos?

- Ir a Hogsmeade… no – él bufó en abierta oposición a su respuesta – a menos que Dean nos acompañe… claro.

- ¡Pero yo extraño estar contigo a solas, sin ese "oct…" Dean! – dijo un tanto enojado. Ginny se sorprendió otra vez. Las cosas que uno podía descubrir, después de una pelea con su novio y un encuentro furtivo con un entrañable amigo… adorado amigo… ¡no, solo amigo apreciado! ¡Y tampoco era furtivo! Solo fue casual…si, solo u encuentro casual entre dos amigos que se aprecian mutuamente. Ese pensamiento en concreto no le causaba remordimiento de conciencia por Dean. Y agregó para resultar convincente.

- ¡Pero Dean es mi novio!

- No me apetece hablar contigo con Dean a tu lado –dijo molesto… - Ya tengo experiencia con novios lapas… Lavender no se desprende de Ron un minuto... creo que apenas tenemos suerte de entablar una charla entre dos amigos varones sin novias molestas, a la hora de dormir… o en las duchas... ¡o cuando estamos en el baño!

- Habla con Hermione, entonces…

- ¡Hermione no es divertida como tu! – dijo dando una voltereta en el aire y quedando de cabeza, para acercar su cara a la suya – no es agradable estar hablando con una chica que se pasa el día regañándote para que estudies… - agregó en un susurro tan sensual que Ginny tuvo que bajar un poco la mirada… esos ojos verdes la perdían. – ¿que me dices?

- Hogsmeade no…

- Acompáñame aunque sea un ratito… -dijo haciendo pucheros. Ginny quería ponerse un segundo en puntas de pie y echar a la borda su relación con Dean, solo por un beso de Harry… Se veía tan bonito, ahí de cabeza, volando en su escoba… con los brazos flexionados y sus manos juntas, como rogando por una cita – sonrió interiormente… ¡una cita con ella!! ¡Si, Merlín de vez en cuando podía hacer milagros!! – tengo que comprar los regalos de navidad… - ¡a la mierda el remordimiento de conciencia!

- Oh, está bien… ¿pero no le diremos nada a Dean, si?

- Puedo hechizarlo… - dijo tentativamente.

- No, Potter – dijo divertida – por ahora no le diremos nada. – Sonrió – será nuestro nuevo secreto.

- ¡Te adoro! – dijo dando otra voltereta y quedando en la misma posición. – no te vas a arrepentir… podemos ir a encontrarnos con los chicos después, en las tres escobas, y tomar unas cervezas de manteca… o chocolate… ¡no se, lo que quieras!

- Recuerda que Hermione está enojada con Ron, por su noviazgo con la lapa besuqueadora – rieron.

- Si, Lavender…

- Si... – rió – no hay que olvidarse de Lavender… - la miró a los ojos. Se veía tan bonita con aquellas orejeras rosas, que enmarcaban su dulce rostro… y sus ojos tan brillantes, a punto de llorar por la emoción de un secreto compartido… o por la cita… o quizás lloraban del frió. Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de mirarla… realmente era un idiota. Se había estado perdiendo la chica mas linda de Hogwarts… suspiró.

- No sé por qué no usas el rosa mas seguido –Ella lo miró sin entender.

- No pega con mi horrible color de pelo…

- ¿Horrible color de pelo? – bufó – la que dijo eso no sabe lo que es la belleza…

- Me lo dijo una veela que deja atolondrados a todos los chicos que se cruzan en su camino... – dijo colorada. Era un hecho, a partir de ese día el rosa iba a ser su color favorito.

- ¿Si? – dijo sin dejar de mirar su boca. Un movimiento sin querer de la escoba y podría estar pegado a sus labios rosados y tiernos… se veían tan suaves… tan… - a mi nunca me ha hecho efecto el hechizo de una veela… - la miró a los ojos –me pueden mas las pelirrojas – agregó tan bajito que ella no pudo escucharlo.

- ¿Que?

- No… - sonrió – nada… solo te digo que eres perfecta tal como eres… con ese pelo rojo tan brillante…

- Harry…

- ¡Es la verdad!

- Gracias – dijo sonriendo. Harry pensó que su sonrisa era mas hermosa o completaba el cuadro de belleza que tenía en frente… y le calentaba el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos que aferraban la escoba, hasta las uñas de los pies.

- Gracias a ti por aceptar salir conmigo… - se puso colorado – digo… ayudarme con los regalos de navidad.

- Será un placer…

- Si, lo será… - y luego como esas ideas que duermen demasiado tiempo y aparecen perezosas desde algún lugar recóndito de su ahora entibiado cerebro, surgió una, que no le sonó cursi, ni estúpida, como cuando las exteriorizaba su amigo Ron, y agradeciendo que este último no estuviera por las cercanías, volvió a soltarse de la escoba, quedando enganchado con sus piernas, y moviendo suavemente la varita y susurrando un conjuro, hizo aparecer en su mano una bonita y delicada rosa. Guardó la varita en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón… No era lo más hermoso que podía hacer aparecer… al menos no estaba mustia, se dijo convencido. Era lo más cercano a la perfección que sus nervios le habían podido dejar concentrarse. – y en agradecimiento… - estiró la mano y le ofreció la rosa – una linda flor, para otra flor aun mas hermosa…

- Harry... – dijo apretando los libros con una mano y con la otra tímidamente tomando la flor como si fuera de cristal – no era necesario – lo miró. Harry sonrió un tanto colorado… podía ser de pena, de vergüenza, o simplemente la sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza debido a la posición… de cualquier manera se veía tan apuesto – Gracias…

- Ah, si fuera uno de esos ávidos por los libros te recitaría un poema...

- ¡NO! – dijo riendo – no es necesario…

- Bien… - ella se acercó rápidamente y sin que él adivinase el movimiento, se puso en puntitas de pie y plantó un suave beso en la fría mejilla de su amigo – Gracias nuevamente… - rió, y dando un salto al costado y se detuvo de repente – ah… ¿Harry?

- Si… - dijo él un tanto atolondrado a causa del beso.

- ¡Cuidado con el pino! – rió divertida. El la miró sin entender.

- ¿Que pi…? - demasiado tarde… ¡maldito estado de ensoñación en el que se encontraba! Por andar vuelto de cabeza (literal y amorosamente hablando), y en sentido contrario (solo en sentido literal), no había estado tan avispado para fijarse por donde iba… Ahora, soportando las carcajadas de Ginny, estaba despatarrado al pie de un frondoso pino, con la cabeza cubierta de nieve. Se levantó con un tremendo dolor en su trasero, se sacudió la nieve y mirando a su amiga, solo le quedó reírse… y rió, rió mucho, como nunca antes había reído… como no recordaba haberse reído en toda su existencia. Y después de lanzarle un poco de nieve a Ginny para que se callara, tomó la escoba y remontó vuelo. Dando una voltereta, la miró desde lo alto, casi llegando a la casa del guardabosque. Ella golpeó la puerta, y antes de que Hagrid abriera, se dio la vuelta y lo miró… le sonrió calidamente y moviendo la mano enguantada en lana verde, lo saludó. El levantó su mano congelada por el aire invernal y su aterrizaje forzoso en la nieve, y le guiñó el ojo… logró ver desde lejos, aun con su vista increíblemente parecida a un murciélago albino, un tenue rubor rosado en sus pecosas mejillas. Si, definitivamente el rosa le favorecía en todos los aspectos. El movimiento de la puerta de Hagrid al abrirse y los pequeños pies de Ginny fue lo último que vio. Rápidamente viró la escoba y le imprimió velocidad para llegar al castillo. Sonrió complacido. Ya había dado el primer paso…

Indefectiblemente era raro pensar en "cuestiones particulares," frase con las que Harry definía a las chicas… pero entendía que era parte del juego. De ese maravilloso e intrigante juego de crecer y madurar. No tenía idea cómo iba a enmarcarse esta nueva situación en la tan conflictiva vida del "niño que vivió." Pero no le importaba mucho tampoco. Dicen que el ser humano es el animal que mas fácilmente se adapta a situaciones nuevas… Y si tenía que adaptarse a esta extraña y novedosa etapa de "Harry enamorado", ¡lo haría con gusto! Sonrió. Después de todo, quizás esta "cuestión particular," que le quitaba el aliento, cuando la veía y el sueño, cuando la extrañaba, en algún momento correspondiera a su amor. Si, sonrió convencido, quizás con la ayuda de todos los hados que la trajeron a su vida, podía lograr que Ginny weasley, en algún momento de ese año o el siguiente, si no tenía mucha suerte, sea una "cuestión particular"… Particularmente suya.

* * *

Nota de la autora: se que es un tanto largo para ser un drabble pero no me apetecía colocarlo como un one shot. Espero que esl haya gustado... la historia se situa en sexto año obvio, lo digo por si algun descolgado se lo pregunta!1 jajaja


	6. Halloween

**Pequeño relato Halloweenesco!**

- Quizás no haya sido buena idea… - murmuró sentada en el muy pulcro cubículo que le correspondía de la sala de redacción. – Quizás hubiera sido mejor dejar a cargo a mamá… - suspiró – después de todo Harry... – Sonrió. Si, después de todo Harry era el jefe de la muy extraña y alocada familia Potter. Y ella era la mamá, que casi siempre se ocupaba de la crianza de sus hijos mientras su muy famoso esposo pasaba días o semanas de misión. Al fin y al cabo era un auror… y muy bueno. Tan bueno que ya todos en el ministerio y en el Profeta, el diario para el que Ginny escribía la columna de deportes, apostaban que un día de estos, lo nombraban jefe de aurores. Y ella también lo creía… no solo porque lo amaba, sino porque Harry era perfecto para dirigir grupos. Ya lo había demostrado cuando formaron "el ejército de Dumbledore". Si, era muy bueno para dirigir grupos pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos… Suspiró nuevamente, mientras terminaba la corrección de su último trabajo. Miró el reloj sobre la pared y se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde…

- ¿Ya estas lista? – Ginny levantó la mirada de su pergamino y sonrió a su cuñada Hermione. – Solo quiero ver que han hecho esos dos... – y su sonrisa le dio a Ginny mala espina. Harry y Ron ocupándose por primera vez de los preparativos de Halloween. Solos… y para completar el cuadro, cuidando a sus hijos: los tres de ella y Harry y los dos de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura que fue una buena idea? – Hermione la miró sin entender la pregunta, mientras Ginny se acomodaba el abrigo – Digo, dejar a los niños…

- Ginny, están con sus padres, ¿qué es lo malo que puede pasar?

- ¡TODO PUEDE PASAR CON ESOS DOS A CARGO! – dijo riendo y en voz alta. Hermione acompañó la frase con su risa cantarina.

- Solo van a hacerse cargo de la ornamentación de tu casa, Ginny.

- Eso es lo que temo… - dijo preocupada – Harry no es muy conciente de lo que los niños pueden hacer cuando se trata de Halloween… lo entusiasmados que están, queriendo hacer de su fiesta lo mejor de lo mejor… - Sonrió – Anoche encontré a James tratando de robarme la varita del bolso. Y solo me di cuenta porque Al y Lily, estaban muy expectantes al final de la escalera… y mas sospeché cuando Al trato de silbar – sonrió - James a veces olvida que su hermano aun no sabe hacerlo…

- Son niños… Hugo es igual a Ron cuando…

- No conociste a Ron cuando era pequeño… era un idiota –

- Ey, no conociste a Harry cuando era niño y él era...

- Tú tampoco… - dijo seria – y lo peor de todo es que Harry nunca ha estado para Halloween con los niños. Es su primer Halloween con los niños… su primer Halloween tratando de organizar una fiesta. Ocupándose de los adornos y…

- Las calabazas… -dijo Hermione pensativa. Luego miró con terror a Ginny, que le devolvía la misma expresión.

- ¡LAS CALABAZAS! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, asustando a varios compañeros del periódico. Ginny alcanzó a descolgar con rapidez su bolso, y luego salía corriendo por los pasillos acompañada por una farfullante Hermione.

- De seguro lo saben hacer… - dijo su cuñada cuando llegaron al elevador

- Hermione, se realista… ni Harry ni Ron saben… – apretó con rapidez los botones – malditos edificios que no permiten la desaparición – Se apoyó en la pared – Espero tener mi casa de pie. Harry no quiso contratar un seguro contra desastres muggle… dijo que no iba a haber necesidad…

- Pobrecita – dijo Hermione palmeándole el hombro – Si algo pasara...

- No seas tan pesimista... – dijo tratando mas de convencerse ella misma que a su cuñada - quizás no haya sido buena idea… pero bueno, ¿es su padre no? Y si bien él nunca ha tenido una fiesta con los niños debido a su trabajo, no significa que no pueda estar a cargo…

- Solo espero que tengas razón.

- Si, yo también amiga… - salieron a la calle, y en un callejón solitario desaparecieron.

El lugar donde Harry y Ginny habían decidido levantar su hogar era estupendo. Alejados de todos los de la familia, la casa se ubicaba en Brighton, al sureste de Inglaterra, en el condado de East Sussex. A Harry le encantaban sus playas de arena con forma de medialuna, sus edificios históricos y sus famosos jardines… Y no se equivocaron en la elección, a los niños les encantaba pasar los días cerca de la playa.

Al aparecer a Ginny le dio mala espina que no haya ruido alguno. Sus hijos eran hermosos niños, pero teniendo la mitad de su sangre Weasley, eran un tanto… revoltosos y chillones. La falta de sonido era realmente preocupante y hasta cierto punto angustiante. Miró a Hermione que también esperaba ver saliendo humo y fuego por todas partes… o a sus hijos con la piel llena de verrugas. Caminaron presurosas hacia la entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, mostrando a Harry... Ginny lo miró y abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si no fuera por los anteojos redondos, hubiera confundido a su esposo con su hermano Percy... Y no era porque Harry había utilizado un hechizo para cambiar su apariencia física. Ya había tenido sorpresas como esas cuando estaba rindiendo "sigilo y rastreo" una de las materias de la academia de Aurores. Ahora Harry tenía en la cabeza una sustancia viscosa y anaranjada que chorreaba peligrosamente hacia el cuello de la camisa… Pulpa de calabaza… con semillas incluidas.

- Puedo explicarlo todo…

- Hazte a un lado...- él no la dejó pasar la puerta.

- Solo fue un accidente, en verdad Ginny yo…

- Tú no sabes el hechizo para seccionar las calabazas… - dijo comprensiva, y a un paso de largar la carcajada.

- Bueno… - La risita de Hermione hizo a Harry mover la cabeza tan rápido que parte de la pulpa de la calabaza fue a parar en la cara de Ginny. – En verdad no te reirías tanto si vieras como terminó Ron.

- Merlín – dijo asustada – dime que no trató de hacer el hechizo… - le dio un empujón a su amigo y entró rápidamente.

- Me encanta la fe que tiene en su marido…

- Harry…

- Bueno… - dijo sonriéndole tan seductoramente que Ginny suspiró – Si tengo que ser honesto, debo declarar que Ron y yo no sabemos el hechizo… pero…

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a alguien mas, verdad?

- Si… - bajó a la mirada apenado. – pero fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad…

- Dime que no le preguntaste a James…

- Te juro que… - la miró suplicante – me dijo que te había visto hacerlo, y que era fácil… si, tienes razón, no tengo excusa… Fiarme de James… que idiota.

- Solo asegúrame que mis hijos están vivos... – él asintió – Y enteros de preferencia…

- Ey, soy auror…

- Si, el mejor según he escuchado- dijo entrando a la casa. Buscó en su bolso la varita y con un pequeño movimiento y un hechizo, limpió la cabeza de su esposo y parte de su ropa. Sonriendo, le dio un beso pequeño pero dulce en los labios, que hizo a su esposo suspirar... – un estupendo auror que no conoce un hechizo tan doméstico como el de vaciar calabazas…

- Es mi primera vez… - sonrió – y te aseguro que si bien no se ese hechizo… se el de limpiar… - Ginny observó la estancia y vio que la casa parecía estar en orden. Sonrió.

- Confiaba en ti… - dijo abrazándolo

- Si, seguro – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Dónde…

- En la cocina… - Harry pasó el brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa y juntos fueron hacia esa parte de la casa, que tenía una hermosa vista de la playa. Allí sentados alrededor de la mesa, estaban Ron, ya recuperado de su explosión calabacesca, y a su lado Hermione, que abrazaba a sus muy sucios hijos Rose y Hugo. En la otra parte de la mesa, sus hijos, afanosamente ocupados en vaciar una calabaza…

- Con las manos... vaciando la calabaza con sus manitos – miró a su esposo – que…

- Bueno, les dije que si no se podía con magia… - ella lo miró con reproche – no iba a darle cuchillos… soy un padre responsable – Ginny bufó.

- ¡El estilo muggle es lo mas! – dijo Ron, y Hermione rió.

- Son unos incompetentes... –susurró.

- ¡Mami! – gritaron James, Al y Lily a la vez que corrían con sus manos llenas de calabaza y la plasmaban su ropa, cara, pelo y cualquier cosa que pudieran tocar. Harry rió y ella no le quedó otra cosa más que hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que su adorada y ordenada cocina era una explosión naranja, que chorreaba por las paredes y los vidrios de las ventanas, y que eso suponía horas de limpieza extra, estaba feliz. Su esposo estaría por fin en una celebración de halloween con sus hijos. Festejarían en familia, juntos. Comiendo las sabrosas cosas que había cocinado la noche anterior, y viendo películas de terror… contándoles cuentos de tenebrosos a sus hijos, y luego, como pasaba cada año, todos se apiñarían en la cama del matrimonio Potter, porque los cuentos y las películas harían ver monstruos a Lily en su pequeña habitación, o porque quizás el bromista de James destrozaría el coraje de su hijo Al, y este no le quedaría mas remedio que pedir asilo en la habitación de sus padres… pero ahora estaría Harry. La cama quedaría un poco mas estrecha con cinco ocupantes, pero estarían juntos, y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

- Que piensas... –dijo él dandole un beso en al sien, mientras sus hijos revoloteaban alrededor con unas deformadas cabezas de calabaza, orgullosos de sus obras.

- Que va a ser la última vez que voy a dejarte a cargo de la organización de la fiesta… - sonrió ante la falsa cara de ofendido de su esposo. – pero me encanta que lo hagas…

- Es la primera vez que hago esto… y aunque no haya salido perfecto, estoy contento, ¡y la he pasado genial!

- Si, hacer una fiesta para los niños por primera vez es…

- No, Ginny es la primera fiesta en mi vida – ella lo miró sin entender…- Mira, cuando era niño, mis tíos me encerraban en la alacena para que no molestara a mi muy adorado primo y sus extravagantes trajes de cerdo que usaba en esos tiempos…y en Hogwarts los elfos se encargaban de todo… - dijo con melancolía. - esto es algo nuevo… - sonrió – y si bien no debí hacerle caso a James con respecto al hechizo… - Ginny se puso en puntas de pie, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te aseguro que tu castigo será limpiar todo esto… a la usanza muggle… mientras yo acuesto a los niños.

- Oh, muchas gracias… - dijo irónico.

- No creas que porque me cuentas tu infancia de niño incomprendido vas a librarte de la limpieza… - dijo sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Ah, valía la pena el intento… - dijo Harry mientras tomaba la rejilla. Ginny lo observó un minuto mientras Lily le pedía que mejorara la expresión de su calabaza y Al acusaba a su hermano de burlarse de la falta de dientes en la suya. Harry movía con suficiencia la rejilla, y la pared lentamente tomaba la apariencia original. Quizás no sea la familia perfecta… quizás no haya sido una buena idea dejar bajo la responsabilidad de Harry la organización del festejo de Halloween, pero estaba segura que si de ella dependía, lo haría cada vez que pudiera, si como resultado de la misma, la casa brillaba no solo por el color naranja de la pulpa de las calabazas, sino porque esta, su casa, siempre brillaba de felicidad cuando estaban juntos.

* * *

nota de la autora: tenía este drabble no se cuanto tiempo guardado... ni siquiera recuerdo para qué concurso lo hice, pero como estamos a horas de celebrar el día de las brujas, decidí publicarlo...

Antes de que me amten y me harten a preguntas sobre la actualizacion de mis dos fics, les digo que el miercoles, subiré los dos capitulos... siempre estoy dando algunos adelantos fotograficos en mi twitter. asi que si se llegan por alli, ya saben, estaran un poco mas informados! jeje

Espero que les haya gustado. Es cortito pero hecho con todo mi corazón...

Saludos Silvia


End file.
